Morley
Morley is one of the northern islands of the Empire of the Isles. Ruled by a king,Developer Commentary – Government the isle has a gloomy climate and a hardy people. The cities of Morley include: Alba, Arran, Caulkenny, Fraeport, and the capital Wynnedown.[[:File:Empire Map Updated.jpg|Updated map of the Empire for Dishonored 2]]. The kingdom's main policing force is called the Royal Morley Constabulary.Dishonored: The Return of Daud, Chapter 26 Although Morley does not play a central role in the plot of the ''Dishonored'' franchise, the nation's tumultuous history with Gristol and the Empire is documented in books and notes throughout the game. People It is noted that, despite the isle's dreary climate, the people of Morley are spirited and creative, with a rich history of "poets, musicians and philosophers." It is possible that Morley is not as hierarchically-oriented as Gristol, as it is mentioned in the book The Isle of Morley that intellectuals and artists could be found "even among the poorest folk". Physically the native ethnic people of Morley are noted by other islanders for their tall height, bulkiness and blonde hair.Dishonored 2 - Creating Karnaca The people of Morley are also fiercely independent, which was likely a contributing factor of the Morley Insurrection. Culture Morley is renowned for its food culture. The Isle of Morley suggests that it focuses largely on hearty foods, such as stews and roasted meats, and the author of Customs and Food of Morley makes special mention of Morley's infamous "jellied ox tongue". The nation is ruled by an empowered king and queen. The book The Distillery District notes that Morley boasts several highly valued brands of alcohol, and may be the original source of King Street Brandy. Morley celebrates at least one national festival, called the Festival of Churners - the author of Customs and Food of Morley notes in particular the "high banners, bare feet, and red robes" present at the event - and may participate in the Fugue Feast, though this has not been confirmed. The Morley Insurrection The Morley Insurrection was a violent uprising of the kingdom of Morley against the rule of the Empire. The conflict began in 1801, culminating with the assassination of the Empress Larisa Olaskir. One of the major reasons for the rebellion was due to public outcry against the exploitation of Morley and its people by the extremely wealthy families of the mercantile class, who had traveled to the island from other nations. Warfare between Gristol and Morley was largely conducted by sea. During the revolt, the Empire fortified Kingsparrow Island to protect the capital from attack,The Lighthouse and Dunwall Tower was similarly strengthened. Admiralty and the Fleet, a history of the naval power of Gristol, suggests that Gristol's victory over Morley was due in large part to its superior navy. Morley rebels also employed invasive stealth tactics, using the sewer systems of Dunwall to infiltrate and strike at the Empire. There were also several assassination attempts against the monarch near the conclusion of the insurrection, which led to the creation of the Royal Protector position.The Tower of Dunwall After the revolt ended in the Empire's favor, the Morley people would continue to harbor pro-Independence feelings. Famine was officially declared in 1803 during the immediate aftermath of the Insurrection. Many settlers emigrated from Morley to Karnaca as a result. Many Morleyan immigrants in Karnaca can be found at the cities docks working in the fishing industry. Morleyan immigrants can also be found as members of criminal gangs such as the Howlers and also as members of the Serkonian Grand Guard. Trivia *Morley is heavily based on Scotland and Ireland, with several city names bearing similarities to real-world Irish and Scottish places. *According to developer Harvey Smith, the Morley Insurrection was heavily inspired by the various historical Irish rebellions throughout history and the Irish Potato Famine. *While the position of Royal Spymaster was originally a governmental secret within the Empire, the acting Spymaster during the Morley Insurrection played such a large role in ending the conflict that the position became publicly acknowledged thereafter.The Royal Spymaster *Crushed Morley orchids are speculated to be a key ingredient in both Sokolov's Elixir and Piero's Spiritual Remedy. *Half of Emperor Finlay Morgengaard's first whaling fleet went down near Arran. *Of the food that Emily Kaldwin and Corvo Attano can consume to regain health, one item is specifically attributed to each nation in the Empire; Morley's is the Morley Apple. *In 1852, the people of Morley began to mobilize for another war against Dunwall.Answer from Wyman The actions of the protagonist during Dishonored 2 prevented this conflict. *While little is known about the wildlife of Morley, there are no species like bloodflies there. *The Morley Gallery of History and Sculpture possesses works of many of the greatest artists across the Empire, including Anton Sokolov's paintings. The gallery also displays items of "unusual quality" as well as "historical oddities".Proposal from Curator Haden *Morleyan Overseers are mentioned to wear masks reminiscent of dental mannequin heads, according to Emily Kaldwin. *Morleyan alabaster is reputed for its white texture. Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p.13 Gallery Morley map.jpg|Morley on a map, dated 1837. References de:Morley es:Morley ru:Морли pl:Morley fr:Morley it:Morley zh:漠利 Category:Nations